The First
by Sanura Bey
Summary: I was the First of many. I was unwanted but needed, just as the Avatar is now. Will we be the last? Or will peace break out from enslavement?


Water. Earth. Fire. Air. The World used to be at peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads, but that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked the rest of the world. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Fire Benders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but few haven't lost hope. Few still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.

I looked up when someone opened the door to my cell and saw the soldiers that belonged to my captor.

"What do you want?" I asked them. They ignored me and grabbed the length of chain attached to the wall and released it, dragging me with them to their leader. He was a young man dressed in red, shaven-headed except for a pony-tail of black hair. His left side of his face was badly scarred around his left golden eye. He was young, probably around 16 years old. His men pushed me down onto my knees in front of him. His name was Zuko, banished Prince of the Fire Nation. I looked up into his angry face and waited. "Did you just want to see my face again or did you want something from me?"

"Where is he?" he asked me and I smirked at him.

"How should I know? He's been gone 100 years. Do I look 100 years old to you?" I asked him. He grew even angrier with me, if that was possible. Suddenly my head slammed back and I gasped as a blue light shone through my eyes. I looked back at my captor, my face blank of all emotions and my eyes still shining blue. "He has awoken. The war will end." The light finally faded from my eyes and I took deep breaths before looking up at him. I saw him staring outside before looking back at me.

"Finally." He said before turning to look at an older man sitting cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game. His name was Iroh. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh asked him and I smiled. I'd always liked his uncle, he was kind to me.

"It means my search - it's about to come to an end." Zuko said making Iroh groan. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" Iroh offered him.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Zuko ordered, exploding with anger. "What would you call what happened to her? The light in her eyes matched that beam of light."

"Perhaps she was the one who made the light to lead you in the wrong direction." Iroh suggested to him.

"She doesn't have that kind of power." Zuko said, giving me a look.

"Don't I?" I asked him. He looked me over before looking back at the Ocean.

"Uncle, I need to train." He said. He had the guards bring me to the deck and chained me up next to Iroh, who offered me tea, as he faced off two Fire Navy seamen. He had been through this drill 100 times over and over.

"Again." Iroh ordered. Zuko blasted fire from his hands at the guards, but missed. The guards then attacked Zuko with blasts of fire from their fists, but Zuko dodged. He then did a back flip over the guards and landed behind them before pointing his fists at them. Iroh sighed and rose from his seat as I laughed lightly. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." He said demonstrating his point, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but didn't hit him.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready." Zuko ordered him.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Iroh told him.

"Grrrr!" Zuko blasted the guards backwards with a gout of fire. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!"

"You are stupid, aren't you?" I asked him and he turned his angry glare to me. "You can't master the advanced until you master your basics. That goes for everything in life, not just your firebending."

"And what would you know?" he asked me and I looked down at my shackled hands.

"More than you know." I told him, quietly. Everyone was silent for a moment before Iroh sighed.

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh said before eating, making me smile again.

* * *

I stayed chained to the deck the rest of the day, staring out into the ocean, remembering. Remembering how I got here, how I am the way I am and why. Suddenly I saw a flare shoot up in the sky and fall back down to earth.

* * *

**So when I was imagining this story, it went nothing like this lol. I hope everyone enjoys this.**


End file.
